Virgin Sacrifice
by Rieval
Summary: En sacrifiant la part la plus intime de soi même, il est parfois possible de découvrir autre chose … [SLASH, McShep].


**Titre** : _Virgin Sacrifice_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : NC-17 (en bon english, ça veut dire « no children under 17 », sur ffnet, ça nous vaut un M), SLASH, McShep. One shot. Peu de temps après Sanctuary/Hors d'atteinte. Pour le genre, heu, entre romance, drame et humour, je suppose …

Les phrases en _italique_ indiquent la description d'un flasback.

**Résumé** : en sacrifiant la part la plus intime de soi-même, il est parfois possible de trouver autre chose … SLASH, McShep.

**Disclaimer** : je les torture certes, mais je les restitue dans un meilleur état que celui dans lequel je les ai trouvés, bah, oui, au moins avec moi, ils ont eu droit à un peu de sexe !

**--- : ---**

Rodney était gelé. Evidemment qu'il avait froid, que pouvait-il attendre d'autre : il était nu, en plein hiver – où ce qui y tenait lieu sur Taemos – dans un temple – encore un ! – ouvert à tout vent. Avec sa chance, il allait attraper une pneumonie. Ou pire. Il frissonna. Oui, pire, bien pire.

Il était sûr que ces doigts étaient bleus. Ainsi que d'autres extrémités de sa personne exposées à l'air froid de ce fichu temple. Il aurait aimé mettre ses bras autour de son torse dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, mais cela aurait voulu dire, enlever ses mains de … Bref, laisser à l'air libre et sous le regard de la populace, ce qu'il avait de plus intime.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas bien au chaud dans son laboratoire, occupé à percer les secrets d'Atlantis ? Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour faire partie de l'équipe du Major ? Pourquoi diable avait-il quitté la Terre !

Un nouveau frisson le parcouru.

Rodney pouvait apercevoir, derrière la rangée de soldats et de prêtres, Teyla en grande conversation avec Philbius, le leader des Taemos. Mais malgré les dons de négociatrice de l'athosienne, il était clair que Philbius n'allait pas accepter de le relâcher. Et comment ! Il était un cadeau des Dieux, le sacrifice ultime !

_Sacrifice_. A ce mot, ses frissons se muèrent en tremblements. Il allait être sacrifié.

Pour Rodney, le mot évoquait un autel, des liens, un large couteau brandi par un prêtre aux yeux exorbités par la folie. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang. En un sens, Rodney était heureux que le sacrifice dont il était question ne se termine pas par un égorgement ou un éventrement, mais cela ne rendait pas moins sinistre ce qui allait se passer. Parce que ça allait se passer, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Teyla avait échoué, cela se voyait dans sa posture, épaules affaissées, regard désolé.

Il y eu soudain du bruit et des cris.

Sheppard.

Le Major à l'annonce du « non » final de Philbius, s'était tout simplement jeté sur celui-ci, menaçant de l'étrangler s'ils ne les relâchaient pas tous immédiatement. Il fut bien entendu rapidement ceinturé par la garde personnelle de Philbius. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air tout à fait désolé. Désolé que les Atlantes ne comprennent pas l'importance du sacrifice. Après tout, s'ils voulaient une partie des récoltes, ne devraient-ils pas être, comme les habitants de Taemos, heureux qu'elles reçoivent une telle bénédiction ?

**--- : ---**

John fixait Rodney. Le scientifique se tenait debout sur une sorte d'estrade en pierre. Debout et nu. Son corps était secoué de frissons et son visage cachait mal sa peur. Et pour cause !

John se débattit un peu, mais l'homme qui le maintenait agenouillé par terre, son genou fermement planté dans son dos, appliqua juste un peu plus de force. OUCH ! Ca faisait mal, il était sûr que cette grosse brute rêvait de lui enfoncer la tête dans le sol. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Teyla essayer d'expliquer à Philbius que ce qu'ils allaient faire était contraire à leurs coutumes. Bien sûr, Philbius ne voulait rien entendre. Il avait trouvé le must du must, le super sacrifice, pourquoi les laisseraient-il filer ? Même si Atlantis ne faisait pas affaire avec Taemos ça n'avait pas grande importance pour Philbius : les récoltes auraient été bénies.

Cette planète avait pourtant eu l'air prometteuse. Ils avaient été accueillis à bras ouverts, Philbius, était ravi de pouvoir commercer avec eux. John était ravi de pouvoir ramener des vivres sur Atlantis. Bref, tout le monde était ravi.

Les habitants de Taemos étaient un peu plus primitif que ceux qu'ils avaient pour le moment rencontrés, un peu plus superstitieux, mais d'excellents fermiers, du moins c'était ce qu'avait toujours entendu dire Teyla. L'athosienne ne connaissait pas bien Taemos, mais Atlantis avait un besoin urgent de vivres.

Et puis, il avait fallu que McKay entre dans ce foutu temple. Il avait repéré une signature énergétique « insolite », fin de citation. John l'avait donc accompagné, pendant que Teyla et Ford restaient avec Philbius pour régler les questions techniques de leurs relations commerciales. Dès que Rodney était passé sous le portique qui menait au cœur du temple, ce dernier s'était en effet illuminé, clignotant comme un arbre de noël fou, attirant les prêtres officiant à l'intérieur. Ces derniers s'étaient mis à hurler, ameutant à leur tour Philbius et ses conseillers.

Et Philbius leur avait expliqué de quoi il retournait.

**--- : ---**

Rodney avait de plus en plus froid. Et de plus en plus peur.

Quatre hommes venaient d'entrer dans le temple et s'approchaient de l'estrade. Chacun d'eux présenta ses respects à Philbius et aux prêtres, avant de venir se placer juste devant Rodney. Ils étaient tous d'âge mûr, la trentaine, et c'était tous des guerriers, pas des enfants de cœur. Deux d'entre eux portaient d'impressionnantes cicatrices, l'un sur le visage, l'autre sur le torse, pour le prouver.

Ce n'était pas très difficile à voir, étant donné qu'ils étaient nus tous les quatre.

**--- : ---**

John fulminait.

Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Et c'était tout à fait ce qu'il était, entre les mains de ces gentils gardiens, assez baraqués pour être quaterback dans n'importe quelle équipe professionnelle de football américain. Il ne se débattait plus. Ils lui avaient juste attaché les mains dans le dos, une « simple précaution », avait annoncé Philbius, « jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie ».

_Cérémonie_ ? Un viol, oui, ni plus ni moins !

John se rappelait la tête qu'ils avaient tous faite lorsque le leader de Taemos leur avait expliqué ce que signifiait le petit show pyrotechnique de Rodney.

**--- : ---**

_« Il est quoi ? »_

_John n'en revenait pas. Teyla se trouvait un peu gênée, enfin, elle avait l'air un peu plus pince sans rire que d'habitude, ce que John interprétait comme de la gêne. Ford écarquillait les yeux, bouche grande ouverte. Et John lui n'en revenait pas. C'était juste … surréaliste. Digne d'un film de série B. John se tourna vers le scientifique. Le regard de ce dernier allait de l'un à l'autre de ses coéquipiers, avant de s'attarder sur Philbius et le prêtre qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Rodney balbutia._

_« Heu, c'est … c'est ridicule ! Bien sûr que c'est … une erreur … oui, c'est ça, une erreur. Je veux dire, c'est stupide, non, » il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, « je veux dire, c'est … c'est franchement ridicule, je … j'ai déjà … je ne suis pas … »_

_Philbius l'interrompit._

_« Le Portail Sacré ne se trompe jamais. »_

_L'homme se tourna vers Teyla qui fixait McKay comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête._

_« Voici notre prix ! Oui, oui, oui, nous allons pouvoir négocier. Un tiers de nos récoltes, un tiers ira à Atlantis, en échange de la bénédiction ! »_

_Le prêtre qui se trouvait à ses côtés acquiesça q'un signe de tête, et fit appeler les serviteurs du temple pour la préparation de la Cérémonie. _

_« Wowowowowowo, minute, Okay ! Bénédiction ? Cérémonie ? Ne nous emballons pas ! Je suis certain qu'il y a, comme le dit le Docteur McKay, une petite erreur, sans doute un dysfonctionnement dans votre … Portail sacré. Ce truc n'a pas l'air tout neuf, hein. »_

_John fixait le dit portail. C'était un portique planté en plein milieu de l'allée menant à un autel de pierre. Un portique qui avait un petit air familier. On pouvait même en regardant bien, deviner quelques runes Anciennes partiellement effacé. On aurait dit une mini Porte des Etoiles. Le temple lui, était faite de grosses pierres de taille, un peu comme s'il avait été édifié autour du Portique. Si ce truc était Ancien, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il soit en panne, non ? Ce qui ne résolvait pas la question essentielle : pourquoi diable les Anciens auraient-ils inventé un mécanisme capable d'identifier ça ! _

_« Non, non, non. Le Portail Sacré ne commet jamais d'erreur. Votre Docteur McKay est vierge. Il va offrir sa virginité en guise de bénédiction pour les récoltes à venir. Pour Taemos, pour Atlantis. C'est un grand honneur ! »_

_Oooookay, temps de se replier gentiment vers la Porte des Etoiles.. John reprit la parole._

_« Heu, Philbius, nous … nous devons en discuter avec notre chef. Je veux dire, c'est une … une grave décision et … »_

_L'homme claque dans ses mains, faisant sursauter les quatre Atlantes._

_« Non, non, non, plus de discussion, la Cérémonie doit être préparée et après, oui, après, nous pourrons discuter. »_

_La situation avait dégénéré juste après ça. Des gardes les avaient ceinturé et leur avaient ôté leurs armes en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Ouf et ils avaient été conduits dans une petite salle et laissé seul._

_**--- : ---**_

_Arrivés dans la petite pièce en question, John se tourna vers Rodney._

_« Vrai ou faux ? »_

_Rodney cligna des yeux un moment avant de répondre._

_« Vrai ou faux quoi ? De quoi est-ce que … », il vit John hausser un sourcil, « Major, j'ai déjà eu des … des relations amoureuses avec des femmes, donc, la réponse est bien entendu … » Il fut interrompu par Ford._

_« Heu, des relations amoureuses ou des relations sexuelles, parce que j'ai un pote qui est sorti avec une fille dont il était désespérément amoureux et du coup, ça lui avait coupé tout ses élans, pas moyen de … »_

_« Ca va Lieutenant, je crois que nous avons compris. »_

_« Bien, Monsieur. »_

_John les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, fixait Rodney._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_John soupira._

_« Rodney, ces gens sont persuadés que vous êtes puceau et … »_

_« Et ils se trompent, voilà tout ! Maintenant, si vous réfléchissiez à une manière de nous sortir de là, plutôt qu'à ma vie amoureuse ! »_

_Teyla se glissa discrètement elle aussi dans la conversation._

_« Docteur, y'a-t-il la moindre petite chance pour que ce que ce Portail a révélé, soit vrai ? »_

_Elle lui souriait gentiment. Sheppard et Ford aussi souriaient, un sourire moqueur et entendu. _

_Rodney les regarda tous les trois un moment, il ouvrit la bouche pour nier puis il se ravisa, poussa un soupir bruyant, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur un des bancs qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. _

_« Peut-être. »_

_C'avait été un murmure. _

_« Excusez moi Rodney, vous pouvez me répéter ça ? »_

_Rodney leva les yeux vers le Major._

_« Oui ! Je suis encore vierge. Voilà, vous êtes content maintenant ! »_

_« Rodney, je … »_

_« Oh ça va Major, je crois que je me passerais de vos sarcasmes. »_

_John eu l'intelligence et la délicatesse de se taire. Teyla ne souriait plus._

_« Major, je crois que nous nous trouvons dans une situation, disons, délicate. »_

_Cette affirmation de la jeune athosienne fit ricaner Rodney. Une situation délicate. Tu m'étonnes ! Ces gens voulaient juste qu'il fasse l'amour en public. Comme si le come out de sa fichue virginité n'était pas déjà assez humiliant._

_Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la perdre ! _

_Au Lycée et les premières années à la Faculté, il avait été trop jeune. Etre un génie avait eu des conséquences fâcheuses sur ses relations avec les filles. Lorsqu'il avait 13 ans, elles en avaient déjà 18 ! Plus tard, ces demoiselles lui avaient juste fait comprendre qu'elles préféraient le genre 1m80, musclé et joueur de foot au type intellectuel. Résultat, à 37 ans non seulement il n'avait jamais fait l'amour, mais en plus, il était émotionnellement « retardé ». _

_Lui le génie au QI vertigineux, se comportait avec une femme – lorsque celle-ci daignait lever les yeux sur lui – comme un préadolescent de 14 ans, balbutiant des inepties et se comportant comme un abruti fini ! Rares étaient ses relations qui allaient au-delà du second rendez-vous. Il se rappelait de Jessica Albrecht, une brillante étudiante en chimie. Il était sorti avec elle pendant trois mois, avant de commencer à se sentir un peu près à l'aise et un soir, elle lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus, arguant qu'elle avait attendu assez longtemps comme ça ! Si dans les magazines féminins, les femmes se plaignaient du fameux « on couche dès le premier soir », summum selon elles de la muflerie masculine, avec lui, elles se plaignaient plutôt de ne pas coucher du tout, ironique non ? _

_Rodney s'était petit à petit habitué à son état d'éternel puceau. Il s'était plongé dans le travail, et était devenu ce qu'il était grâce à sa maladresse légendaire avec les femmes, l'accès au titre de génie incontesté de deux galaxies avait été à ce prix. _

_Et son arrivée sur Atlantis n'avait rien changé. Au contraire, la situation n'avait fait qu'empirer, parce que quelque chose de particulier était arrivé, ou plutôt quelqu'un et même s'il savait que cet « amour », ou plutôt l'idée qu'il s'en faisait, resterait à jamais une fantaisie, il se plaisait parfois à imaginer qu'il pourrait un jour offrir, s'offrir à … Il soupira._

_Apparemment, ce rêve allait lui être enlevé. Il allait perdre sa virginité. Il essayait de penser, « enfin ! Il était temps !» mais son esprit chantait « nonnonnonnon, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, pas avec une inconnue ». Mais après tout, ce ne serait jamais le bon moment, le bon endroit et avec la bonne personne. Alors, peut-être était-il temps d'abandonner ce rêve. _

_De toute manière, le pouvoir de décider du « quand » et du « qui » ne lui appartenait plus._

_**--- : ---**_

_Ford fut le premier à réagir._

_« Bah, tout ce qui nous reste à faire pour, heu, sortir d'ici, c'est de lui apprendre à … heu, à … enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Quelques bons conseils et hop, le tour est joué ! »_

_Le jeune Lieutenant souriait à pleines dents. Et il faut dire que John était comme lui. La situation, si elles restait désagréable, était plutôt cocasse. Et puis après tout, il y avait des sacrifices plus horribles que celui-ci. Il fallait juste espérer qu'il ne refourgue pas aussi une malheureuse vierge à McKay, parce que là, ils seraient vraiment mal barrés ! _

_« J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas aussi simple, Lieutenant. »_

_Teyla soupira. _

_« D'après ce que j'ai compris, la personne qui offre sa virginité est consentante. Ce sacrifice est considéré comme un honneur. Le sexe de la … » elle chercha un moment ses mots « de la victime, importe peu, jeune femme ou jeune homme, en revanche … »_

_Teyla s'interrompit et poussa un autre soupir._

_John fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'impliquait ce « en revanche ». _

_« En revanche », reprit Teyla, « celui qui a l'honneur de revendiquer cette virginité, non pas en son nom propre, mais au nom des Ancêtres, est toujours un guerrier, quelqu'un qui par son courage, sa force et son habilité a démontré qu'il était digne de cette … » la jeune femme marqua une fois encore un arrêt avant de reprendre, « mission ... » Elle stoppa une fois puis les yeux fixés sur Rodney, elle termina sa phrase, « et sur Taemos, les femmes ne sont pas admises dans la caste des guerriers.»_

_« NON ! »_

_Rodney s'était levé d'un bond et cette fois, ce qui se lisait sur son visage ne laissait plus place à de la moquerie. Il était livide, les yeux écarquillés. Là où il y avait eu un mélange de peur et d'embarras, désormais, il ne restait que de la terreur._

**--- : ---**

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les quatre, en plein milieu de cette foutue Cérémonie.

Ils avaient été séparés de McKay, ce dernier avait été conduit vers l'estrade et déshabillé, fermement maintenu par deux prêtres qui se moquaient éperdument de ses récriminations. Teyla avait eu beau argumenter, promettre de repartir sans rien demander, ce fut peine perdue. Et maintenant, le grand prêtre allait choisir lequel parmi les quatre guerriers qui paradaient devant eux seraient l'heureux élu.

John regardait Rodney. Ce dernier était visiblement terrifié ce qui était plutôt compréhensible. Il était pâle et tremblant, choqué.

Vulnérable.

C'est en le voyant que John compris ce qu'il devait faire.

**--- : ---**

Quelque chose se passait.

Le grand prêtre venait de congédier les quatre guerriers. Rodney était soulagé de ne plus voir les quatre hommes nus, juste devant lui, mais il ne savait pas très bien s'il allait apprécier l'alternative, lorsque l'alternative en question s'approcha de lui.

« Ma … Major ? »

**--- : ---**

Convaincre Philbius n'avait pas été trop compliqué.

En fait, peu lui importait qui s'occupait de dépuceler Rodney, tant qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier et John en avait le profil. Et puis le Leader, même s'il ne comprenait pas complètement leur réticence, sentait qu'il valait mieux accéder à cette demande des Atlantes. Après tout, ils allaient devenir partenaires commerciaux, autant commencer par quelques compromis.

John se trouvait donc devant un Rodney McKay, nu et terrorisé.

« Ma … Major ? »

« Hey Rodney. »

John aurait aimé disposer de plus de temps.

Du temps pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui murmurer des mots rassurants, pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, pour lui dire que … Quoi, qu'il était content d'être le premier ? Charmant, bravo John, quelle délicatesse !

Il était troublé. Okay, il voulait éviter à Rodney d'être _ravagé_ par un de ces types. Il était responsable du scientifique, comme de tous les autres membres de son équipe. C'était une chose de taquiner Rodney sur une éventuelle nuit de plaisir avec une fille, c'en était une autre de le laisser violenter par des inconnus. Enfin, il supposait que c'était le cas.

Parce qu'il n'était plus très sûr. En fait, John ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il avait proposé à Philbius et au grand prêtre d'être celui qui allait ... Il ferma les yeux. C'était juste qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça si … si … vulnérable et d'imaginer que ces hommes allaient …

Jamais.

Bien sûr, il aurait agi de la même manière s'il s'était agi de Teyla.

Bien sûr.

Il se serait proposé aussi. Seulement, pas pour les mêmes raisons … Il l'aurait fait pour la sauver. Ni plus ni moins. Mais la, c'était différent.

Il avait envie d'être celui qui … Il avait envie d'être le premier. Il avait envie de Rodney. Il voulait être celui qui lui ferait pousser des petits gémissements de plaisir, celui qui caresserait sa poitrine et jouerait avec le léger duvet qui se trouvait là, celui qui lui ferait découvrir toutes ses zones érogènes, celui qui … John soupira.

Il voulait Rodney McKay, point.

Depuis quand savait-il qu'il aimait Rodney McKay, l'insupportable et arrogant génie autoproclamé d'Atlantis ? Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi ensemble la Porte des étoiles, quelques mois plus tôt ? Depuis, qu'ils faisaient partie de la même équipe ?

Depuis quelques minutes. Depuis toujours.

**--- : ---**

Rodney clignait des yeux constamment, un peu comme une chouette. Une chouette qui faisait un peu pitié à vrai dire.

Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, il ne pouvait même plus bouger, paralysé par le froid, la peur, la tension, il pouvait juste regarder ce qui se passait comme s'il n'était qu'un simple spectateur.

Le Major John Sheppard se déshabillait devant lui, et en quelques minutes le Major John Sheppard fut nu devant lui.

_Cling, cling, cling._

Il avait beau cligner des yeux, Sheppard était toujours devant lui. Nu.

« Hey Rodney. »

Ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre maintenant, immobiles. Sheppard tendit la main vers lui et effleura son visage et sans s'en rendre compte, Rodney posa sa joue dans sa paume. Elle était si chaude, et il avait si froid. Elle était si douce, et il avait si peur.

Ses yeux arrêtèrent de cligner et se posèrent sur le visage du Major.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

La question pris un peu Rodney au dépourvu. Comme le tutoiement. C'était un peu … décalé, anormal.

« Rodney ? »

La main se trouvait sur son cou et caressait doucement sa nuque. Il était incapable de parler. Confiance ? Est-ce qu'il faisait confiance au Major … à John. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance puisqu'il l'aim- Oh mon dieu ! Il savait, il devait savoir et c'était pour ça qu'il acceptait de faire ça, de se sacrifier pour lui éviter de …

« Non ! »

Il recula, essayant de mettre de la distance entre lui et le corps qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Un corps parfait, long, musclé, une peau légèrement cuivrée. Parfait. Trop parfait. Pas pour lui.

Le Major John Sheppard était fait pour des femmes exceptionnelles. Comme Chaya. La beauté appelle la beauté, non ? Rodney avait été si … si furieux, si exaspéré par la manière dont Sheppard se comportait avec Chaya. Si jaloux.

Oui, il aimait le Major. Et dire qu'il avait toujours trouvé les histoires d'amour impossible ridicule ! C'était nettement moins drôle lorsqu'on les vivait.

Rodney aurait aimé que ce soit vrai. Il aurait aimé que la vision de John, nu devant lui soit _vraie_. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas John qui était là, c'était le Major Sheppard. Celui qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver ses coéquipiers. Jusqu'au sacrifice ultime.

Parce que le Major John Sheppard était hétérosexuel et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il fasse ça volontairement. Qu'il fasse ça, non pas par nécessité, mais par amour.

**--- : ---**

John avait vu les émotions défiler sur le visage de Rodney, surprise, plaisir, déception, tristesse, et il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête de celui-ci. Et il ne pouvait pas lui permettre de douter de ce qui se passait, de douter de la véracité de ses sentiments. Alors lorsque Rodney essaya de s'éloigner, il fit ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis longtemps.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

**--- : ---**

Le baiser surpris Rodney. Pour plusieurs raisons.

Il s'était toujours imaginé que John embrassait avec fougue, avec passion. Les baisers qu'il avait partagés avec lui en rêve, avaient tous été des baisers passionnés, carnassiers. Mais là, le baiser était tendre, doux. Il dura une éternité. Une éternité faite d'exploration, de titillement, de rencontres, velours sur velours, chaleur contre chaleur. Lorsque enfin il rompit le baiser, Rodney était presque à bout de souffle et John lui souriait.

Et Rodney comprit que c'était vrai, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Parce que John l'avait embrassé, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il … Rodney n'accepterait jamais ce que John lui offrait, lui éviter d'être violé par un de ces hommes, s'il n'était pas lui aussi consentant. Jamais il n'échangerait un viol contre un autre, une victime contre une autre victime. Rodney McKay contre John Sheppard.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Et Rodney répondit enfin à la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Oui. »

**--- : ---**

Et ils avaient fait l'amour.

Leurs gestes avaient été maladroits et lents, faisant plusieurs fois naître sur le visage de l'autre un petit sourire. C'était vraiment comme une première fois, ce mélange de maladresse, de peur et de tension, cette explosion de sensations nouvelles, cette frénésie de la découverte.

Philbius avait été clair sur la position que Rodney était censée tenir et John n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait été tendre, doux, patient.

Et lorsque enfin la bénédiction avait été donnée, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendu les clameurs de joie de la petite foule qui se trouvait dans le temple, parce qu'ils étaient seuls sur le petit autel de pierre.

Il ne faisait qu'un.

**The End !**

Je voulais que le lecteur pense que le sacrifice était celui de Rodney seul, puis se pose – comme Rodney – la question du sacrifice par John, le Major, le héros, pour en fin de compte aboutir, non pas à un double sacrifice, mais à une double découverte. J'ai lu de nombreuses fic' sur ce thème, surtout en anglais bien sûr – comme The Blessing de Tarlan à lire de toute urgence et dont cette fic' s'inspire – et j'avais envie de m'y essayer. C'est un peu romantique et pas assez « sexe » je sais, mais je préfère le sensuel au sexuel, que voulez vous on ne se refait pas !

**BONNE ANNEE 2006 A TOUTES ET A TOUS !**


End file.
